A Christmas Story
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: The title says it all. SasuSaku


Midnight, it was now December 25th. Christmas in Konoha. The last present was placed under the richly decorated tree. Pale hands glided across the gold ribbon that held the paper together. With a sigh the young woman stood up running her hands through her pale pink hair that she was known for. Bright green eyes stared down at the mass of boxes and bags gifts from all her friends who stayed by her side through harsh times.

Sakura smiled, it was not one that lit her face but one that held hidden pain and sadness. Turning she walked up the stairs of her two story apartment, and down a hall. Two doors one open with a warm light inviting her in to a warm bed and dreamless sleep. Not that she would get any she never did, not since he disappeared.

The other door was closed, in order to block the light streaming from her room. Cautiously Sakura creped down the hall to the closed door. She placed her small hand on the knob and turned it silently. Carefully to not awaken the sleeping occupants of the room she opened it enough to gaze in at her sleeping son. The child, no more then five was sleeping peacefully. He sprawled across his bed with a stuffed bear under one arm clutched close to his chest. Although his eyes were closed Sakura could see them dancing when he woke her up the next morning. A darker green than her own but twice as bright. His black hair was identical to his fathers, bangs in the front and spiking up in the back.

'Sasuke-kun,' a familiar ice splinter shot through her heart. She turned away from the doorway and closed it tight. Her left hand clutched tightly at her heart. She closed her eyes to ward of any tears. It had been 5 years since he had disappeared. He had left before their son's birth on an A-class mission.

_'Rough but soft lips brushed her own in farewell. Behind them the team of other ANBU waited for their captain patiently. _

_"I'll be back tenshi," he told her with one of his rare smiles. His onyx eyes tinted with gray lit up as they traveled to her abdomen that was lightly swollen. He rested a hand there feeling the life with in it._

_"For both of you," he finished."_

'Five years,' Sakura thought to herself. The rest of the team had made it back safely if not badly injured. They had been ambushed they had said. Their captain risking himself to get them back home. Sasuke had not returned with them. Although it was five years she and Naruto refused to hold a service, both of them hoping still he would return as he did before. Everyone had told them it was foolishness but Naruto was known for his stubbornness and being the sixth Hokage did help the matter greatly.

A whimper in her sons' room alerted Sakura that he was awake. Gently she opened the door again and walked gracefully to his bed. Her son, Tenshi, for he was her angel, sat up in bed rubbing his eyes the blankets slipping off of him and resting at his knees. Sakura sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tenshi, what wrong?" she asked in a soft crooning voice. The young boy gave one last sniff before looking up at his mother; dark green eyes were almost black in the dimness of the room.

_Black eyes gazed into her own as he lowered his face towards hers, his lips grazed her own._

_"Ashiteru," they whispered._

"I had a dream," he said softly a tear still clinging to his lashes. He brought one tiny fist up and rubbed it away.

"Was it a scary dream?" Sakura asked. The small boy shook his head.

"A bad dream?" again his locks waved, as he shook his head no.

"It was a…sad…dream," he told her. His eyes looked like they were seeing something beyond his mother.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Sakura asked. Again Tenshi shook his head as he leaned against his mother.

"Why not?''

"I don't want to forget," he said simply.

"Forget what?" Sakura was puzzled.

"Tou-sans voice," Sakura felt her eyes widen. She had shown Tenshi many pictures of his father and explained why he wasn't here but never had she shown him what he sounded like, even though she had videos of him.

"What did Tou-san say?" she asked, hoping her son wouldn't here the waver in her voice.

"He said… 'I'll see you soon'," Tenshi explained. Sakura wanted to here more but when she looked down Tenshi was already asleep again.

Morning rays hit her eyes. She squinted them shut as she tried to remember what had happened last night. After Tenshi went to sleep she had gone to her own bed in hopes of sleeping her self. But that wasn't so. She had lain awake for a long time pondering what Tenshi had told her. Finally around 12:59 she had fallen asleep. But something happened before darkness overcame her. She felt the mattress dip. As if something…or someone had lain down beside her. Lips soft but rough had brushed against her own. _"Ashiteru"_ they had said. A little bomb exploded into her room trailing a stocking in its hand it jumped on her bed and then pounced on her.

"Wake up Kaa-san," Tenshi cried, a big smile plastered onto his face, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he yelled. Sakura covered her ears.

"You spend way to much time with Naruto." She told him. The five-year-old just grinned at her and dug into his stocking.

Tenshi ran toward the tree with the glee only given to a child on Christmas. Sakura followed smiling sweetly as she wrapped her light pink housecoat around her slim body. No sooner has Tenshi picked up the first brightly wrapped box than the doorbell ringed. The hyper kid dropped the box and raced for the front door.

"Naruto-ojii-san!" he cried as he ripped open the door. Silence met Sakura's ears as she stood up from the couch a small frown on her strong but beautiful face. She walked briskly to the door.

"Tenshi?" she called ahead of her, "Who's at the door?" she stepped out into the front hallway. Her eyes were fixed on her son. He stood their one hand on the doorknob the door open beside him his eyes fixed on the man who stood right outside the door.

"Tenshi?" she stepped towards her son, her eyes still fixed on the small boy.

"Tou-sann…" he said in a small voice. Sakura snapped her eyes to the man in the doorway. Emerald met onyx. A small smirk graced his gothic features, there was a faint scar under one eye across the cheekbone and a bandage on the other.

"Sakura," he said in his deep husky voice. Tears sprang to her eyes as she rushed foreword to the man she loved. She threw her arms around his neck and held him as if her life depended on it.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura cried as her enveloped her in his arms.

A small boy knocked them both down clinging to his father he finally had.

"Tou-sann,"

Across the street Naruto stood with the rest of the rookie nine and team guy, holding a video camera.

"Sakura is going to kill you when she finds out he was in the hospital for a week and you didn't tell her," Neji told his Hokage. Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"I know he said," then his expression softened, "but this is worth it," the others agreed as they watched the reunited family.

The end

NG: bleh that ending was so cheesy. XP it's late I know but it just hit me today. I originally had Sasuke dead as a ghost but it kind of evolved into this. Tenshi's name? Uuuh yeah I know not the typical boys name but I wrote it down and I liked it. Uchiha Tenshi…that sounds so cool… I kind of stepped out of my usual story line pattern to write this, can't have to much graphic detail in a Christmas story now can ya?


End file.
